laikafandomcom-20200214-history
Level Design
Generel: Framerate can maybe be sacrificed, as the game is slowpaced. Gameflow - The carrot at the end of the stick for the player is, in addition to completing the levels, the various narrative bits the player can "collect" throughout the levels. This is also closely related to the pacing. Strive for simplicity and elegance in the level design. Let the player think he has a choice. The voiceover should let the player discover more about the character and villain as he progressed. The structure of the levels. Thesis - Introduction to the setting and hero - Laika's first year - Starry nights in the streets of Moscow Antithesis - Conflict and villains are introduced - Laika's second year - The suspicious warm house of the scientist Synthesis - Resolution, be it triumphant or tragic - Laika's third year - Life in the laboratory. Level 1 - Starry nights in the streets of Moscow This level's theme is desolation. Start is the spawning point of the dog. (voiceover) Hat1 is the dogs first encounter with the hat. When the dog gets within a certain radius of the hat the wind will get more intense. As the dog gets closer to the hat it will take off and fly to Hat2. (voiceover) Hat2 is the same thing but different voiceover. (voiceover) Event1 is a house, where lights, music and laugther can be heard from. If the dog bark within a certain radius of the door, the laughter will stop, and the music will be turned off and a giant mouth will appear and shout russian slur at the player. Afterwards it slams. Event2 is a house, where lights, music and laugther can be heard from. If the dog bark within a certain radius of the door, the laughter will stop, and the music will be turned off and giant hands appear and tries to scratch the player. Afterwards it slams. (optional) Event3 is a monument of Laika herself. If the dog barks at the monument, the light will shine brighter and the voiceover starts. (voiceover) (optional) End is the goal of the game. When the player arrives at this point, the dog picks up the hat, the door to the house will open and the player can progress to the next level. (voiceover) (cutscene) Dialog level 1 Dia_Intro (beginning of level): "Its 1955 and the snow lays thick in the ice-cold empty streets of Moscov... Being a stray dog is no easy life and while the never ending snow softly decorates her fur, Kudryavka is struggelig to find food and shelter.." Narrator Dia_Nar1 (by the first door): '"But what is this? A door half open? With bright light! Laughter! and весёлый (http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%91%D0%BB%D1%8B%D0%B9#Pronunciation) coming from within? Maybe these kind people could spare some scraps of food?" '' Kudryavka barks at the door, and angry face or mouth appears and yells at it and the door is shut. ''Narrator Dia_Event3 (by the statue in the park): "A monument of a dog... She looks familiar... And look at that stance... So proud..." Narrator Dia_Hat1 (first time the hat is encountered): "A hat? And a funny smell...? Somehow this reminded Kudryavka of something, but she couldn't quite put her paw on it... So she decided to investigate further... Narrator Dia_Hat2 (second time the hat appears): "What a magnificent smell... She remembered it all more clearly now... Memories of better and warmer times flew through her mind. She had to catch that hat..." ''Narrator Dia_End: ''"What a pesky hat... But it was finally hers... Suddenly with what felt like a blast of warm air, the door to the house opened... The smells that reached her nose were intense, and Kudryavkas stomach started growling, and as she entered the house, her eyes went blank with happiness... Category:Browse